A Lesson in Babysitting
by Total Batman Obsession
Summary: This is my first story without Batman in it and is based solely on Nightwing/Dick Grayson's perspective. As usual I do not own DC or any of the characters.
A Lesson in Baby-Sitting

It's been four whole weeks since I broke my leg and of course Bruce insisted I stay at the Manor for recovery; I know he still feels guilty about what happened and he shouldn't, I forgave him. Doctor Leslie told me I shouldn't go back out until it's properly healed but I can walk on it now and I've been itching to get out of the wheel chair and I'm sick of sitting on the couch all day.

Still, I can't complain, Alfred's food is amazing and the time I've been spending with Bruce and his new adopted son Jason is priceless but I've been craving the wind in my face and the adrenaline pumping through my body, I want to fly again.

Tonight is the night. I've 'escaped' from Wayne Manor and have headed home (not without Alfred's cookies of course) and I'm getting ready for tonight. I've eaten, showered, taken precautions for my leg (I'm not an idiot) and I'm now in full costume ready to jump off my balcony and into the night.

I make the leap, adrenaline starting to pump through me as a smile appears on my face; I've missed this! Mr Grapple attaches to the next building so I swing across expertly, flip through the air, detach myself, land on the building then continue running across.

I catch a few criminals when I make the rounds, a drug dealer, two muggers, and an idiot trying to hold up a gas station with a knife (was he trying to get himself killed?) I'm about to go to the North side of Haven when I spot a child running across the road.

I observe him as he runs and comes to a stop at the other side of the street; he seems to be marking the footpath with something…chalk? He's drawing hopscotch on the footpath at 12:13 at night, where are his parents? Judging by his height he's about 10 years old, far too young to be wandering the streets. His clothing suggests he has parents or at least someone who takes care of him who aren't rich but are well off, why are they letting him wander the streets though? Has he run away? I can only speculate but it is easier to ask and gather facts. Once he's got it set up and has moved to the side to pick up a stick I swoop down, jump on the first square and keep going until I hit home.

"Nightwing!" he gasps and screams as I turn around to face the grinning child.

I grin back and kneel down to his level.

"What's your name?" I ask him and he seems suddenly nervous.

"M-My name? My name is Nathaniel Hastings and you, you're Nightwing! You're the real Nightwing! My friends are not going to believe this," he laughs in excitement and jumps up and down, I can't help but laugh too.

"Nathan who is looking after you?" I ask him, getting straight to the point.

"My parents but they're working the night shift, my Aunty was supposed to babysit but she called the house phone and told me she couldn't make it. My parents have been under so much stress lately that I didn't tell them; they need the money at the moment."

"Wasn't there anyone else you could have called?"

"Not on such short notice, but I'm fine," he smiles reassuringly up at me.

"When do they get back?"

"They get back in about an hour and a half's time. Why?"

"You can't be wandering the streets on your own, I'm going to take you home and I am going to stay there until they come home," I tell him and judging by the way his face lights up he's not opposed to it.

"Really, you're coming to my house?"

"Yes, can I pick you up?" He nods at me elatedly so I pick him up gently and grapple onto a rooftop.

"Wow! That was amazing, can we stay up here or better yet, can we keep swinging across rooftops?"

"No, we have to get you home, your parents will be worried if they arrive home and you aren't there," I insist to him and he nods in reluctant agreement.

"I guess you're right, my mum and dad would be really worried if I I'm not there. Can you swing us there though? The house is only over there," he points a few rooftops over and I nod and pick him up.

He laughs as we swing over the rooftops and holds onto me tightly but he doesn't seem at all scared, just excited. I scan the backyard he indicates quickly and discreetly, also scanning the neighbourhood around it for any signs of trouble then I land in his backyard and he reluctantly lets me go and jumps down. He opens the unlocked screen door for us and motions for me to go inside with a grin on his face.

I automatically scan his house (Batman would be disappointed if i wasn't cautious) but I see no hostiles so I turn to him.

"Have you had dinner? Do you need me to get you something?"

"I've eaten, I cooked toast and spaghetti earlier," he replies as he sits on the couch and flicks on the TV.

"Why were you outside?" I ask him curiously.

"I got bored of watching TV, I also got kind of lonely so I decided to go across the street and draw hopscotch. I was hoping to convince one of the street kids from two blocks away to come play but that's when you showed up," he grins at me.

I've tried so hard to extinguish the amount of people that are left out on the street, especially kids and teens but there always seems to be more. I show up at charities, I donate what I can (unfortunately I'm not my father so my money isn't quite so vast) but I give what I can and I ask Bruce and other socialites I know to donate.

"Nightwing are you okay?"

"Hmm…? Oh yeah, sorry, got lost in thought there."

"That's okay, do you like this show?"

He gestures to the TV with one hand and I look at it in surprise.

"You watch horror movies…?"

"Well duh, I'm ten, of course I do," his reply is proud and filled with attitude, I'm not impressed.

"How about we watch something else?"

He hands me the remote, albeit hesitantly so I switch the program to something more child friendly.

"Are you really going to put it on The Jungle Book?"

"TJB is a classic, one of Disney's greatest," I state confidently but he rolls his eyes, children these days!

"Sure, if you're a grandpa, that movie is old!"

The nerve of this child, to insult one of Disney's classics!

"We are leaving it on."

"Fine…I'm not allowed to watch horror movies anyway," he hesitantly states.

I didn't suspect that he was. I believe he was just trying to impress me; he needn't have bothered since I enjoy any Child's company.

"Cookie?" I offer him as I take the most amazing treats out of my belt.

"You keep cookies in your belt?" he gives me a look.

"Yep, ever since I was Robin," I reply and eat one.

"You were Robin?" he looks surprised but he takes a cookie.

"Yep, the original, now my um…sort of brother does it," I pop the last of my cookie in my mouth. "Used to drive Batman crazy but he didn't do much about it for all the fuss he put up, or maybe I was just stubborn."

"Sort of brother?-Oh my gosh this is the best thing I've ever had in my life!" he bites into the cookie ravenously, as if he's never eaten before.

I laugh. "Yeah, he's an adopted brother with a huge attitude but he's a good kid. Glad you like the cookie, they're my Grandfathers, everything he makes is pure gold," I dreamily state in admiration.

He looks in awe of the cookie, I give him another and he eats slowly, savouring every bite.

"What was it like to be Robin?" he questions between bites.

"It was some of the best and worst times of my life. Batman is demanding, strong-willed, stubborn, never apologises, always knows how to put you down to get you back in line but he's also courageous, empathetic, kind, encouraging and he never gives up. I can't tell you how many times I've been kidnapped and he's rescued me, there's no one like him.

I loved being Robin, I loved flying across the rooftops and rescuing the innocent and even not so innocent. I loved making jokes and knowing that if I was in danger Batman would have my back, I didn't have to be serious because I knew I would have him to fall back on. Now I have to watch my own back," the last part I say with bitterness and sadness.

"Why did you quit?"

"I didn't, the Joker shot me and Batman decided I shouldn't be Robin anymore."

I know Bruce's reasons for wanting me out of the game but his rejection hurt a lot. I knew even back then that it wasn't like that but I couldn't help but think I wasn't good enough, especially when he didn't tell me about 'the new Robin'. Bruce never thought about how I would feel, the very least he could have done was ask me what I though.

He finishes the cookie. "Oh…I'm sorry…does it hurt?"

I chuckle at him. "It's not like the movies, they make it look easy. It's so painful, even when you're sown up it stays, especially when you move."

"Wow! That sounds horrible."

"It's even worse on certain parts of the body, obviously the ribs are the worst place to get shot in, that general area but anywhere else can be just as painful. The general idea is to avoid getting shot."

"How many times have you been shot?"

"Twelve…" I tell him hesitantly, and in my defence I am a cop.

"Wow really? Where did you get shot?"

"Three times on my left leg, twice on my right, five times on my right arm, they love aiming for that, and twice in the chest. I wasn't always so careful when I was a kid, sometimes Batman or Superman would have to step in."

"Wow! You know Superman?! What's he like?"

"Sure, I know Supes, he's Batman's best friend. He's fun, always joking around and making people laugh, even Batman so you can count that as another of his abilities, although I make him laugh too so I guess we both have that ability."

"He sounds really cool."

"He's a great guy, really smart and a lot of fun off duty."

"What is he like on duty?"

"Commanding but not demanding, a strong and caring leader who can utilise his team to the fullest and help them live up to their potential. He's saved so many lives with and without the league; he's very dedicated and strong willed."

"I guess that's why they call him Superman," the boy smiles brightly and I nod in agreement.

"Honey are you ho-?" the look on the woman's face as she sees me is pure shock, it's slightly amusing.

I get up and take a step toward her. "Mrs Hastings your son was wandering the streets when I saw him and took him home," Nathan tries to shush me but I continue, Mrs Hastings looks at her son with rage. "His Aunt couldn't make it tonight and he didn't tell you because he said you were stressed," Mrs Hastings looks at her son with a mixture of anger and affection.

Nathan gives a guilty smile as his father walks in and again I see a look of shock from him. Mrs Hastings walks forward and shakes my hand.

"Thank you for looking after our boy, we have been under a lot of stress lately," she turns to her son, "I know you were trying to be considerate of us but you're far more important than money sweet heart. You could have been hurt on those streets and we would have had no idea! You could have been taken! You better promise me to never do that again, promise me?!

"I promise mummy," she pulls her son into her arms and holds him tightly, I smile warmly at them.

The father looks at me. "Thank you for looking after him, we really thought he would be looked after with my sister-"

I raise a hand to silence him. "It's no problem, he should have told you and he didn't, but I can see you love him and that you take care of him as best you can and that is all that matters…I could swing by every now and again, keep an eye on him," I smile and they all smile back.

Nathan looks at me excitedly in his mother's arms. "You really mean that?"

"Sure. I mean, right now I should go but I should be able to swing by sometimes."

The father speaks. "Something tells me my son would love that."

"It's settled then, I should go now."

"Goodbye Nightwing, see you soon," Nathan and his family take turns in saying as I leave the room and then the house.

Well that was an interesting night, I wonder if Batman has done anything like that...oh duh! Jason Todd…speaking of Batman, I'm starting to think too much like him. It's getting weird! I'll correct that behaviour by conversing with Wally at an appropriate time…I just did it again! I swing across a rooftop and laugh, Batman's never done that!


End file.
